Quietly
by tentakula
Summary: Hass und Liebe liegen oft so nahe beieinander, dass der Unterschied kaum mehr zu erkennen ist [PWP, HiroseKoji, One-shot]


**Disclaimer:** Mir nix, alles Minami Ozaki

**Warnung**: PWP, R, Inzest 

**Pairing**: Hirose/Koji

**Anmerkungen/Dankeshymnen etc.** :Ok, zuerst mal, schuld an dieser Fic hat sowieso nur Tascha *lacht* hätte sie nicht gemotzt, dass ich schon vor einer halben Ewigkeit gesagt hätte, ich schreib mal ne Z/B fic, hätte ich sie sicher niemals angefangen. Nun ja, ob das jetzt gut oder schlecht ist, liegt wohl im Sinne des Betrachters *lacht* auf jeden fall wünsche ich jedem der dies hier lesen sollte viel Spaß, und vergesst nicht, eine Review würde mich sehr sehr sehr sehr glücklich machen *lieb guckt* *dackelblick aufsetzt*

~*~

Das Büro war schon seit Stunden verdunkelt worden, und die letzten Mitarbeiter waren ebenfalls schon vor langer Zeit verschwunden. Das ganze Haus erschien in einem abstrakten Sinne leer, und die vollkommene Stille, die den blonden Mann umgab, schien in einer Harmonie mit ihm übereingekommen zu sein die ihresgleichen suchte.

Sein Blick wanderte wiederholt über die atemberaubende Skyline der niemals schlafenden Stadt, doch er erkannte diese Schönheit nicht, und wenn er ehrlich war, sie interessierte ihn auch nicht. Schon vor langer Zeit hatte er den Sinn für diese Art von Anmut verloren, war für ihn zu einer sinnlosen Belanglosigkeit verkommen, die seiner Aufmerksamkeit nicht mehr bedurfte.

Wann war es eigentlich geschehen, dass sein gesamtes Leben seinen Sinn verloren hatte? Nicht das es vorher anders gewesen wäre, doch er hatte wenigstens noch den Mut gehabt, sich den Herausforderungen zu stellen. Er hatte immerhin noch versucht sich dem Irrsinn, der ihn tag täglich umgab, zu entkommen. Seine Arbeit, früher eine willkommene Ablenkung um nicht darüber nachdenken zu müssen, was mit ihm geschehen war, und heute nur noch ein lästiges Anhängsel, das auch noch die letzten Reserven seines schwachen Geistes aufzusaugen schien.

Er hatte immer getan was von ihm verlangt worden war, hatte ohne Widerworte jeden Befehl seiner Familie, insbesondere seines Vaters, ausgeführt. Er war nur ein Werkzeug gewesen. Nur ein Figur auf einem Schachbrett, die beliebig hin und her geschoben werden konnte, und wenn es erforderlich war sogar geopfert werden konnte. Obwohl ihm diese Tatsache schon längst klar geworden war, hatte er dennoch so lange gekonnt versucht sie zu verdrängen. Sie tief in seinem Inneren zu vergraben, bis selbst die Lügen, die er sich Tag für Tag einredete endlich einen Sinn ergaben, endlich zur Realität wurden.

Er hatte geheiratet, obwohl er seine Frau niemals geliebt hatte, wohl auch niemals lieben würde. Sie war nur ihrerseits ein Objekt, das für seine Bedürfnisse zurecht geschliffen worden war. Sie war eine gute Frau, keine Frage, und im Laufe der Jahre hatte er sogar gelernt, sie an seiner Seite zu schätzen, auch wenn er sie niemals tiefer in sein Innerstes dringen ließ.

Es war eine Eigenheit der Nanjos, die wohl schon seit Generationen vererbt worden war. Sie lebten für sich, ließen niemanden an sich heran, und wenn dies doch geschah, schienen Naturgewalten loszubrechen und nichts blieb so wie es einst war. 

War dies vielleicht der Grund warum sich der Älteste der Brüder so danach sehnte selbst einmal am eigenen Leib zu fühlen, was es bedeutete wirklich zu leben? Wirklich lebendig zu sein, und nicht nur eine gepeinigte Marionette?

Koji hatte seinen Quell gefunden, hatte seine Ketten gesprengt, sich losgesagt von diesem Strudel, der einen nur immer tiefer hinabriss. War es vielleicht dieser Grund warum Hirose seinen jüngsten Bruder so abgrundtief hasste und sich doch nichts mehr wünschte als ihm nahe zu sein? Diese unbändige Liebe, die Koji für den Fußballer an den Tag legte, erschien ihm fast schon grotesk. Er konnte nicht verstehen, wie man so offensichtlich sein Innerstes ausbreiten konnte, wie verzweifelt sein Bruder um seine Liebe kämpfte.

Oh ja, er hatte versucht sie auseinander zu bringen, hatte getan was in seiner Macht stand, um diese Liaison zu zerstören. Er war sogar vor Gewalt und weiteren schrecklichen Taten nicht zurückgeschreckt. Doch dies alles hatte nichts geändert, sondern hatte die beiden nur noch weiter zusammen geschweißt. Erkannten sie denn nicht, dass dies nur ihr Ende bedeuten konnte? Diese demonstrative zur Schaustellung von Emotionen würde sie noch ins Verderben stürzen. Es konnte gar nicht anders sein!

Müde schloss er die Augen, ließ die ungewollten Erinnerungen an sich vorüberziehen, wie so oft zu fortgeschrittener Stunde. Lange Zeit hatte er versucht mit diversen Medikament den Zustand der Ruhe zu erzwingen, doch es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis er gemerkt hatte, das dies nur eine geringfügige Verzögerung bewirkte. Die Erinnerungen brachen sonst nur noch heftiger durch, hatten ihn schon des Öfteren fast an den Rand des Wahnsinns gebracht. Wahnsinn... was für ein schönes Wort für einen Zustand, der die Hölle bedeutete. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob er nicht schon lange die Hemmschwelle überschritten hatte, und nur für wenige Augenblicke der Erkenntnis zurückkehrte um dies auch zu erkennen. Wie wären sonst seine Taten gerechtfertigt? Wie wäre sonst erklärbar gewesen, was er getan hatte? Wie wäre sonst das zwiespältige Gefühl in seinem Inneren erklärbar gewesen, das Begierde und Hass so untrennbar miteinander verband?

Hirose schluckte bitter als er daran dachte, wie sehr er sich nach seinen Bruder verzehrte, wie sehr ihn seine Abwesenheit schmerzte. Und doch... Er konnte es kaum ertragen auch noch so wenige Augenblick in der nähe des Mannes zu bleiben, der ihm so ähnlich war.

Immer tiefer vergrub er sich in seiner Arbeit, schuf sich ein Klima, das ihm kaum Luft zum Atmen ließ, nur um diese Gedanken verdrängen zu können. ‚Koji...' flüsterte er in die Dunkelheit erwartete keinerlei Erwiderung, lauschte nur seiner eigenen ungewohnt sanften Stimme, die den Namen preisgab, der mehr zählte als alles andere in seinem Leben.

Er hörte erst, dass die Türe geöffnet worden war, als er das leise Klicken hörte, das ihm zeigte, dass sie wieder ins Schloss gefallen war. Ruckartig drehte er sich von dem gläsernen Fensterfront weg und richtete seinen Blick auf die Gestalt die soeben in sein Büro gekommen war. 

Im ersten Moment glaubte Hirose, dass ihm seine Augen einen Streich spielten, das es sich unmöglich um die Person handeln konnte, die er in der Dunkelheit zu erkennen glaubte, doch dann trat sie einen Schritt nach vorne, und das fahle Mondlicht zerstreute seine Befürchtungen und Hoffnungen gleichermaßen. Koji stand mit emotionslosen Gesicht vor seinem Schreibtisch und sah auf seinen älteren Bruder hinab. Seine Augen strahlten auch jetzt, in dieser Dunkelheit, die vollkommene Emotionslosigkeit und Härte aus, die Hirose immer darin erkannt und bewundert hatte. Sie schienen wie ein totes Leuchtfeuer in schwärzester Nacht zu sein. Und er war sicher, dass man sich darin verlieren konnte, wenn man sich zu lange in ihren Bann begab.

Seine blonden Haare, noch immer unnatürlich kurz, bildeten einen seltsamen Kontrast zu dem schwarzen Hintergrund. In gewisser Weise ähnelte er einen Dämon in engelsgleicher Erscheinung. So schön, dass nur ein überirdisches Wesen sein Erschaffer sein konnte. Hirose bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er die ganze Zeit die Luft angehalten hatte. Lautstark sog er frische Luft in seine Lungen bevor er sich im Stande sah, heiser ‚Was willst du?' zu fragen. In diesem Augenblick verfluchte er sich, aber vor allem seine verräterische Stimme.

Er erinnerte sich an das letzte Mal, dass sich die beiden Brüder gegenübergestanden hatten. Es war kurz nach der Vergewaltigung Izumis gewesen. Oh, natürlich wusste er, dass er sich eines Verbrechens schuldig gemacht hatte, auch wenn er es niemals laut zugeben würde. Er bereute nicht, was er dem Jungen angetan hatte, er bereute lediglich, dass er den Hass nur noch weiter geschürt hatte, obwohl diese sein eigentliches Ziel gewesen war.

Koji hatte ihm als perfekte Kopie gegenübergestanden, bis ins kleinste Detail war die Illusion perfekt gewesen. Und er hatte in diese Augen sehen können, die ihn auch Nachts zu verfolgen schienen, ihm den Schlaf raubten und auf ihn anklagend und gleichzeitig richtend blickten. Es waren die selben Augen, mit demselben Ausdruck darin, die ihm auch jetzt gegenüberstanden. Das letzte Mal, war er mit einer schweren, jedoch nicht wirklich gefährlichen Verletzung davongekommen, und Koji hatte seinen rechten Arm geopfert um sich und Izumi freizukaufen. Was würde dieses Mal geschehen? Würde dies die finale Begegnung sein, die sein Leben so oder so von den Grundfesten verändern würde? Mit fragenden Blick sah er seinen jüngeren Bruder an, wagte jedoch nicht, seine Frage noch einmal zu stellen.

Koji glitt mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen um den großen Glastisch herum ohne auch nur das geringste Geräusch von sich zu geben. Es war als hätte sich sogar der Stoff der ihn umgab dazu entschieden aus Anerkennung gegen die Natur zu handeln.

Noch immer versuchte Hirose sich einzureden, dass es nur ein Trugbild war und nicht wirklich die Gestalt seines Bruders, der wie ein Racheengel vor ihm stand und ihn prüfend anblickte. Es musste so sein, niemals konnte er akzeptieren, dass dies die Realität war. Wahrscheinlich waren es nur seine überreizten Sinne die ihm dies vorspielten, die tiefe Sehnsucht, die sich in ihm schon fast schmerzhaft festgesetzt hatte.

‚Dir einen Deal vorschlagen....' antwortete dieses Wesen, das niemals von Menschen geschaffen worden sein konnte. Obwohl es seine Züge waren, sein Gesicht, war es dermaßen konträr zu seinen eigenen Anblick. Während in seinem Gesicht der Wahnsinn tiefe Furchen hinterlassen hatte, konnte er nichts vergleichbares in den Zügen des anderen Mannes vor sich erkennen. Und dieses Wesen schlug ihm nun einen Handel vor? In gewisser Weise fürchtete er sich davor nachzufragen um welche Art von Kontrakt es sich handelte. Doch was hatte er schon zu verlieren? Seine Seele? Die hatte er schon lange dem Teufel verkauft, lange bevor er überhaupt gewusste hatte, dass es so etwas wie die Hölle überhaupt gab.

Hirose schluckte hart, bevor er erneut den Versuch unternahm seine Stimme einigermaßen Festigkeit und Kälte zu verleihen. ‚Sprich weiter...' und zu seinem eigenen Überraschen gelang es ihm tatsächlich. Nun hatte seine Stimme die gewohnte Tonlage und Schwingung, die so mancher Untergebener fürchtete.

Koji ließ sich in einer gleitenden Bewegung auf der Ecke des Tisches nieder, ließ ihn immer noch keinen Augenblick aus den Augen. Wie konnte es nur sein, dass solch ein Wesen in ihre Familie geboren worden war? Schon fast schmerzhaft bemerkte er den altbekannten Hass, den gewohnten Neid auf den Jüngeren. Auch wenn sie sich ähnelten, er kam an seinen Bruder niemals vollständig ran. Es schien fast so als wäre er nur der klägliche Versuch gewesen das perfekte Wesen zu schaffen. Was auch immer er versucht hatte, niemals hatte er seinen kleinen Bruder übertreffen können. Weder im Kampf noch in der Liebe. Sein Vater, ihr verfluchter Vater hatte überdeutlich gezeigt, dass nicht Hirose sein Erbe sein sollte, dass er nur als weiterer Dekorationsstein der Familie Nanjo angesehen wurde. Und er hatte sich in diese Rolle ergeben, hatte ohne Gegenwehr sein vorbestimmtes Schicksal angenommen. Er war nur eine misslungene Version, des Wesens das nun vor ihm stand.

Als Koji antwortete war es als würde die Zeit innehalten, ihm dadurch den verdienten Tribut zollen, als würde das geschäftige Leben unter ihnen für einen kurzen Moment schweigen, nur um seine Worte zu hören. ‚Ich gebe dir was du willst, und dafür wirst du uns nie wieder belästigen...' antwortete der Jüngere mit einer Stimme, die ihn kalte Schauer über den Rücken jagte, die sein Herz um einige Takte schneller schlagen ließen. Seine Hände krampften sich in die Sessellehnen nur um nicht sich und somit auch ihn zu verraten, um nicht ihr unsägliches Zittern preisgeben zu müssen. 

‚Und was will ich?' antwortete Hirose leise, erkannte selbst die verräterische Schwingung, die schon fast einem Zittern gleichkam, in seiner Stimme, und verfluchte sich für diese zur Schaustellung von Schwäche. Er war der Ältere, es stand Koji nicht zu ihn dermaßen aus der Fassung zu bringen. Er wusste, dass diese Spiel gefährlich war, dass es ihn nicht nur seinen Verstand kosten konnte, und doch konnte er nicht leugnen, dass sich in ihm eine Hoffnung regte, die ihn fast zu erdrücken drohte.

‚Mich...' antwortete der Jünger emotionslos. ‚Hier und heute kannst du endlich besitzen, was du schon so lange begehrst.'

Hirose schluckte hart, und fast fürchtete er, er könnte daran ersticken. Noch immer hallten die Worte seinen jüngeren Bruders durch seinen Geist, wanden sich mit schrecklicher Sicherheit durch die tiefsten Abgründe seines Denkens und hinterließen ein verwüstetes Ödland. Wie oft hatte er sich nach diesen Worten gesehnt wie oft hatte er sich bereits in der Finsternis der Nacht gewünscht, das dies hier geschehen würde. Und jetzt, da er endlich seinem Ziel nahe gekommen war, ängstigte ihn die Tatsache, dass seine Wünsche sich endlich erfüllen würden. Ja, er verzehrte sich nach dem Jüngeren, gierte nach seinem Körper, nach seiner Haut, wollte sie besitzen und doch gleichsam zerschlagen. Er hasste und liebte seinen Bruder für sein Wesen, für sein Aussehen, für sein Tun. Eine Serenade von Widersprüchen.

Langsam erhob er sich aus seinem Stuhl und erst jetzt merkte er wie stark das Zittern in seinen Gliedmaßen wirklich war. Seine Knie versagten fast ihren Dienst und drohten einzuknicken, doch im letzten Augenblick konnte er sich dennoch fangen und stand aufrecht vor dem anderen Mann. Jede Faser in ihm sagte ihm, dass er nicht das Recht hatte, diesen Körper zu berühren, dass er es nicht einmal daran denken durfte diese Angebot anzunehmen und doch konnte er nicht anders als seine Hand auszustrecken und an der Wange seines Bruders entlang zu gleiten.

Diese Berührung, die so vieles zu sagen schien, und doch nichts haltbares von sich gab, zog sich stürmisch durch seinen Körper, ließ ihn angenehm schaudern. ‚Dein Wort!?' hörte er die immer noch gefühlskalte Stimme seines jüngeren Bruders, verlangte von ihm die Bestätigung der Vereinbarung. ‚Mein Wort!' antwortete er heiser, und in diesem Augenblick wusste er, dass er einen Fehler begangen hatte. 

Fast schon brutal zog er den Jüngeren an sich, presste seinen Lippen auf die seinen. Schmeckte das süßliche Aroma des Sieges, der dennoch niemals einer sein würde. Er fühlte die weiche Beschaffenheit dieser Lippen, nach denen er sich schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit verzehrt hatte, die ihn in seinen Träumen verfolgt hatten, ihn nächtelang nicht schlafen ließen. Erst jetzt merkte er, wie sehr sein Körper sich danach gesehnt hatte, nur für einen kurzen Augenblick von diesen alles versprechenden Lippen kosten zu dürfen, wie schmerzhaft sich dieses Verlangen in ihn gebrannt hatte. Mit fordernden Druck verlangte seine Zunge Einlass in die Mundhöhle des anderen, und dieser gab ohne Gegenwehr nach, ließ sich auf das wilde Spiel vollkommen ein. Er konnte spüren, wie sehr es den anderen ekelte, wie zuwider ihm seine Berührungen waren, und doch minderte dies sein Verlangen keineswegs, vielmehr wurde es dadurch nur noch weiter angetrieben, versetzte ihn fast schon in einen Rausch.

Seine Finger wanderten suchend über den bedeckten Oberkörper seines Bruders, begannen nach und nach die Knöpfe des losen Hemdes zu öffnen. Wie von selbst, als hätten sie diese Bewegung schon vorher hundert Mal vollführt, glitten seine zartgliedrigen Finger unter den dünnen Stoff, berührten dort die weiche Haut, die schon so lange ihm gehören sollte.

Auch wenn es falsch war, so abgrundtief falsch, so weigerte sich sein Körper beharrlich von dem Verlangen abzulassen, das ihn durchzog. Das sanfte Atmen des Körpers unter sich brachte ihn fast um den Verstand, der betörende Duft der von Koji aufstieg, raubte ihm fast die Sinne, diese berauschende Mischung aus Verachtung und Abscheu kitzelte seine Nerven, trug ihn weiter in übergeordnete Höhen. In gewisser Weise konnte er immer noch nicht glauben, was soeben hier geschah. Er hatte sich mit dem Gedanken angefreundet, dass er niemals diesen Körper in Besitz nehmen konnte, auch wenn er fast daran zugrunde ging.

Mit sanfter Gewalt deutete er Koji, dass er sich nach hinten lehnen sollte, und der Jüngere folgte ihm erneut ohne Gegenwehr. In gewisser Weise frustrierte Hirose dieser Zustand völliger Gleichgültigkeit, und doch gab es ihm das Gefühl, dass er tatsächlich über Koji triumphieren konnte. Der wohl einzige bittere Sieg, den er jemals über den Jüngeren erringen konnte, und wohl auch erringen würde.

Die blasse Haut des Anderen wirkte durch die Dunkelheit nur noch fahler, nichtsdestotrotz aristokratischer, verführerischer, lockender. Verlangend glitt er an dem preisgegebenen Körper entlang, schmeckte dessen typischen süßlich salzigen Geschmack, den er wohl niemals wieder vergessen würde.

Seine eigenen Bewegungen waren so zielsicher, als wäre er für nichts anderes geschaffen worden. Als hätten seine Finger schon viel zu lange auf diese Gelegenheit gewartet und jetzt angesichts der Erfüllung all seiner Träume entfalteten sie ihr ganzes Können. Sie strichen über die zarte Haut, nahmen jede noch so kleinen Erhebungen mit aller Deutlichkeit wahr. In gewisser Weise wollte Hirose diesen Augenblick der Macht so lange wie möglich hinauszögern, wollte den Triumph in vollen Zügen genießen, doch das Verlangen, vor allem in seiner Leistengegend sprach gegen diesen Versuch. Das Brennen, das sich immer deutlicher einen Weg durch seinen Körper bahnte, war schon jetzt kaum zu ertragen, und mit jeder verstreichender Minute schien es an Intensität zu gewinnen. Er würde sich nicht mehr lange beherrschen können, um nicht wie ein hungriges Tier über den Körper des Jüngeren herzufallen. Ihn unter seinen gierigen Fingern beben zu sehen, sich über ihn zu beugen, ihn mit jeder Faser seines dämonischen Körpers in Besitz nehmen. Er wollte sich in ihn drängen, ihn pfählen bis er vor Schmerz oder Lust zu schreien begann. Doch vor allem wollte er, dass Koji niemals vergaß, dass er ihn einst besessen hatte. Hirose wollte ein Zeichen setzten, sich bis in alle Ewigkeit in den Geist des Jüngeren festsetzen und er wollte auch, dass Koji diesen Tag verfluchte und sich dennoch danach verzehrte. 

Mit zitternden Fingern begann er den Reißverschluss von Kojis Hose zu öffnen, doch kaum hatten sich das erste Stückchen nackter Haut preisgegeben, war es um seine Kontenance dahin. Brutal riss er die stofferne Hose herunter und warf sie unachtsam in eine Ecke. Sein Herz raste, schien fast seinen Brustkorb sprengen zu wollen und auch seine Atmung hatte sich dermaßen beschleunigt, dass er fast zu ersticken drohte. Doch dies alles war ihm in diesem Augenblick egal. Er war dem Ziel so vieler schlaflosen Nächte nahe, und nichts andere zählte mehr für ihn. 

Noch einmal blickt er in das erstarrte Gesicht seines Bruders. Seine Züge wirkten in diesem Augenblick noch um so vieles schöner, so vieles reiner, und doch härter als jemals zuvor. Kein Muskel regte sich in diesem schönen Gesicht, in diesem Ebenbild seiner Selbst. Kojis Augen waren geschlossen, wollten anscheinend nicht sehen, was hier mit ihm geschah, als könnten sie dadurch ungeschehen machen, was Koji selbst zu verantworten hatte. Er hatte seine Flügel geopfert nur um frei zu sein, und doch merkte er nicht, das er genau dadurch zu einem ewigen Gefangen werden würde. Er hatte sich selbst für seine Liebe geopfert, für seine Liebe, die genauso roh und schmutzig war, wie Hirose es immer für sich selbst empfand. 

Nein, er würde dies hier niemals vergessen, würde sich jeden Tag aufs Neue daran erinnern, wenn er sein Gesicht im Spiegel sah. Genauso wie der Ältere sich immer daran erinnern würde, dass er so lange seinem Schatten nachgejagt war, und ihn dann wie von selbst gefangen hatte. Dies hier war nicht nur die Befriedigung primitiver Lust, es war eine Art Eingeständnis, ein Sieg über den immer beliebten, dem alles gleichgültig gegenüberstehenden Koji. Und er, Hirose, war der einzige der jemals diesen Triumph in seiner vollkommenen Ganzheit auskosten konnte.

Langsam wanderte seine Hand über den flachen Bauch, während seine Augen den Jüngeren immer noch gefangen hielten. Er wollte sehen, wie Koji ihn mit Hass und Verachtung ansah, wenn er erkannte, was er wirklich geopfert hatte.

Immer tiefer und tiefer glitten die Finger, erreichten endlich den Saum der weißen Short, die sich anmutig um die schlanken Hüften des jungen Mannes wanden. Hirose strich sich über die Lippen. Er hatte gewonnen.....

~*~

Erschreckt öffnete der blonde Mann seine Augen und sah sich verloren in dem immer noch dunklen Raum um. Sämtliche Glieder in seinem alternden Körper schienen starr zu sein, und schmerzten bei der kleinsten Bewegung. Wie lange er hier schon verweilt hatte? Wie viel Zeit er schon in diesem Bürosessel verbracht hatte? Doch das alles zählte nicht. Es zählte nicht, dass er sich nur noch frustrierter und schwächer fühlte als zuvor, und es zählte auch nicht, dass er seinem endgültigen Versagen wieder ein Stückchen näher gekommen war.

Immer wieder kehrte diese Mär zurück, schien ihn zu verfolgen, ihn zu verachten, zu spotten. So nahe an seinem Ziel, und doch würde er es niemals erreichen. Was blieb ihm noch, außer die verzehrenden Träume, in der er sich von Zeit zu Zeit flüchtete?

Noch einmal klingelte das Telefon, das ihn aus den Schlaf gerissen hatte. Mit automatischen Bewegungen glitt seine Hand an den Hörer und hob ab. ‚Hirose Nanjo...' sprach eine emotionslose tote Stimme, die perfekt zu seinem Inneren zu passen schien. Noch immer erschauderte sein Körper unter den Nachwirkungen seines Traumes, eines Traumes, der niemals Wirklichkeit werden würde.

FIN


End file.
